Outside Roswell
by lynsay
Summary: This story takes place almost a year later after the show Roswell ended. The story line is quite the same as the show and nothing is really changed except for one minor detail Tess didn't die from the explosion of the FBI building, she survives but has amnesia and loses her powers as well. I don't own the characters or the show Roswell; if I did it would still be on the air.
1. Prologue: On the Road

This story takes place almost a year later after the show Roswell ended. The story line is quite the same as the show and nothing is really changed except for one minor detail Tess didn't die from the explosion of the FBI building, she survives but has amnesia and loses her powers as well. I don't own the characters or the show Roswell; if I did it would still be on the air. I am going to add a few new details.

Prologue: On the Road

They are all on the road still traveling together, Liz Parker, Max Evans, Isabel Ramirez, Kyle Valenti, Maria Deluca, and Michael Guerin. Since Max & Liz did get married, it was now Liz Evans. Michael was Max's best man at the wedding and Maria was Liz's maid of honor, their wedding was small but beautiful just the same. Jesse hasn't seen or heard from any of them since that fateful night they all left Roswell behind but he still held out hope that they would be together again. Kyle & Isabel are only friends but he obviously wants more. Even though Isabel suspects this but she isn't completely sure and she can never give him what he wants because she's still in love with Jesse and doesn't see that changing any time soon.

As for Michael and Maria, they are still together and they couldn't be happier. Everyone in the group seems to be quite happy except for Kyle and Isabel, they are not happy because neither one can really be with the one that they love for different reasons. Isabel misses Jesse more than she ever thought she would and seeing the two couples happy and together does not make anything easier if anything it makes it harder for her. They all agreed to never contact anyone in Roswell because it's just not safe there anymore, even though they all miss their homes and their families, except for Michael that is.

Everyone that Michael needs and loves is with him, Max, Isabel, and Maria are the only family that he has ever needed. They stayed in motels when they could never stay for too long, when they couldn't find a motel they slept in the van. It was really cramped at times but they didn't really have a choice in the matter. The aliens often used their powers to help people whenever the opportunity arose, always looking over their shoulders to see if the law had finally caught up to them. The law didn't find them yet but that didn't mean they were safe or that the FBI wasn't still after them. The FBI weren't the only ones still looking for them though. Kyle's dad sheriff Valenti was still looking on the horizon hoping beyond hope that his son and the others were fine and not hurt. All the parents were scared and still looking for their missing children.

The parents tried not to make a big deal out of it or call attention to the situation either for fear that it would put their children in danger. There wasn't anything they could do except hope and pray that they were all safe. They could never stay in one place for too long and they couldn't trust anyone either. This was fine with Max, Michael, Isabel and Kyle but Maria and Liz didn't like not being able to lay down roots anywhere. They loved Michael and Max beyond reason but sometimes it was so hard to be in their lives.

They often both thought that love shouldn't be this hard but as an old soul once said, "If it isn't hard or complicated then it isn't true love then."

Right now they are living in a small town with different names but they know that they are going to have to leave again soon. In every town they travel to they have new names and new stories about where they are from and where they are going as well. They have only been in this town for two weeks and things are stable at the moment but that's all about to change though.


	2. Chapter 1: Beloved

Chapter 1: Beloved

At the moment they were all staying at this motor inn, it wasn't very nice but it was cheap and clean and that was all that mattered. Michael & Maria had their own room, as did Max & Liz, Kyle & Isabel shared a room but not a bed, it was safer if no one was ever left alone. Often at times they could only afford one or two rooms but that wasn't the case right now.  
They were all basically living together at the moment, whether or not any of them were ready for that or not was anyone's guess. The personal relationships that they had with each other were stronger than ever. The only problems thus far recently were Michael & Maria, all they seemed to do was fight constantly.

Lately it seemed that Michael couldn't do anything right, and all Maria has done is scream at him over the stupidest things, when she's not doing that she's locking herself in the bathroom crying. Even Liz didn't know what was going on with Maria. They were all having breakfast at a small diner across the street from the inn; they were all waiting for Maria as she didn't join them yet. Michael informed them that Maria wasn't awake yet because he left her sleeping in for the moment. He thought that he was being nice but when she stormed into the diner an hour later from the look on her face, he could tell that she didn't look pleased.

Immediately she started screaming at him, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up, you know that they stop serving breakfast after ten, well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Michael stood up and said, "Calm down your making a scene and everyone's looking at us now. I'm sorry that I let you sleep in but you looked so peaceful and I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. I already ordered you some eggs, toast and coffee to go ok?"

He opened a container on the table with her breakfast in it. Even though he was trying to be the good boyfriend at the moment, Maria still managed to find fault within his actions. As she was about to start yelling at him yet again, the smell of eggs filled her nose and made her want to vomit, which is what made her start running towards the restroom. As she bolted into the restroom Liz wasn't too far behind her. Liz wanted to make sure that Maria was fine because lately there has been something off about Maria's behavior. When Liz entered the restroom, she could hear Maria in one of the stalls and it didn't sound pretty either.

She knocked softly on the door and said, "Maria, are you ok in there?"

After a few minutes Maria came out and washed off her face, Liz could tell that Maria had been crying as well. Maria didn't look good to Liz at all; she looked weak, small, pale, and brittle like she was going to pass out at any moment. Liz thought that Maria was going to faint, so she reached out and touched her arm to steady her. When Liz touched Maria, she got a flash, she had thought these flashes were over but she was wrong. The flash was of an unborn baby that had yet to be born, that's when it hit Liz that she knew what was wrong with her best friend, she was pregnant. Liz was about to tell Maria that she knew what was wrong with her, when something weird happened.

Maria shook Liz off her and said, "I'm fine, you didn't have to come in here, I'm not a child. Did Max & Michael send you in here after me?"

Since Liz didn't really know what to say to her friend she turned to leave because it was obvious that Maria was mad at everyone. Before Liz left the room shook a little bit and then the mirror broke before their eyes.

Liz said, "I didn't do that."

Maria started shaking and backed away from the mirror, she kept putting her hands in her pockets.

Then after a few moments Maria said, "I know I did it but I'm not sure how?"

Then she showed Liz her hands, they had green sparks all over them.

Maria started crying and shaking all over, then she said, "I don't know how it started or how to stop it. What can I do Liz tell me?"

Liz said, "First we need to tell Max and you need to tell Michael about the baby. And why haven't you told him about the baby yet?"

Maria looked at her stunned like she couldn't believe the words that Liz said. Then Maria said, "How do you know about the baby, I'm not showing already am I?"

Liz shook her head no, and then she said, "I know because when I touched you before, I had a flash of the baby. It's a girl, in case you wanted to know. How long have you've known and when were you going to tell Michael and why haven't you already told him yet? Do you want me to go with you?"

Maria said, "I haven't known long just since we've been in this town. I just can't bring myself to tell him yet but I will soon. The reason that I haven't told him yet is because I am not completely sure that he is a hundred percent committed to me. I can't tell him until I'm sure that he wants to be with me forever. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone either, especially Max because you know he won't be able to keep it a secret."

"How can you even think that Michael doesn't want to be with you forever?"

"Well have you seen him even attempt to commit to me like Max did for you?"

"No but I can tell that he does love you though."

"I know he loves me but what if he thinks this baby is a mistake and will slow us down?"

"I think that you should just give him the chance before you count him out, just think about it will you?"

"Yes, I will but please promise me that you won't tell anyone yet?"

"Ok, I promise that I won't say a word but what about these flair ups, what are you going to do about them?"

"I don't know, besides its not coming from me but from the baby, she's got powers already."

Liz said, "I won't say anything but if these flair ups get any worse you have to tell me and then we will tell max deal?"

Maria agreed with what Liz asked of her as they went to rejoin the others at the table.


	3. Chapter 2: And Baby Makes Three

Chapter 2: And Baby Makes Three

When Maria and Liz finally got back to the table, Kyle and Michael were telling stupid jokes to each other. Isabel was laughing at them, while Max wasn't paying any attention to them. Liz and Maria sat down next to them quietly.

After a few seconds of silence, Maria finally spoke up and sad, "I'm so sorry Michael for the freak out earlier, it's just my nerves you know how I can get sometime right?"

He reached across the table and took her hand in his and then he said, "I do know you, Maria, this is why I know that something's off with you. So please tell me what's wrong with you?"

At times it was hard enough to get Michael to pay attention on a normal day but now that she had his full attention, she wished that she didn't. Maria just couldn't tell him like this the timing was off.

She pulled her hand away and said, "Nothing's wrong, god just give me a break, can't I just be having a bad day? Just give it a rest, you know what I'm not that hungry anymore, I'll see you all later in the room."

Maria stormed out of the diner leaving Michael speechless for once. He knew that something was going on with Maria and he also knew that whatever it was Liz knew about it. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. They had all been through hell and back this past year and they thought the worst was over but they were dead wrong. Everyone thought that Tess was gone, they all thought she died in the explosion that took out the FBI special unit but they were wrong because she survived the explosion. Tess was alive but she had no memories of her life and her powers were gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Who's Tess?

Chapter 3: Who's Tess?

They all assumed that Tess died in the explosion even though there was no body found; they just thought that her body burned until there was nothing left. Tess entered the building knowing that she wouldn't ever come out again or so she thought. She burned the whole unit down to the ground taking all the evidence against them and the agents all with her. To start such a blaze, it took every ounce of her powers that she had.

Afterwards Tess was blown quite a ways free from the blast. She fell to the ground hoping that death would take her because she had nothing else to give. Even though Tess prayed for death it didn't come for her because life wasn't done with her yet. A few day later she woke up in some hospital in Boston. She didn't know how she got there; she didn't remember anything, not even her own name. No one knew who she was either, which is why they marked her down as a Jane Doe. Lucky for her that they didn't draw her blood because then they would realize that she wasn't human.

The doctors told her that she was found unconscious on the side of the road just outside of Roswell. There wasn't a mark on her; she only had a slight concussion. When they found her she was unconscious, at first they thought she might be dead but she had a weak pulse. She didn't wake up right away when she was brought in, it almost seemed like she didn't want to wake up.

The day that they were going to draw her blood she woke up and started screaming when she saw the needle. She didn't even know why she was screaming but needless to say they never did draw her blood. The minute that they realized she was awake the other doctors came rushing in and forgot about drawing her blood altogether. They all bombarded her with questions that she couldn't answer; which is how they figured out that she had no memories of anything.

Everything her whole life was just gone, she couldn't remember anything. The doctors told her that some hikers found her just outside Roswell, New Mexico, and they had brought her to the hospital, the doctors informed her that she had been there for a few days now. The only thing that had been on her was the clothes that she was wearing. The doctor gave them to her, hoping that it would jog her memory but it didn't.

She put the clothes on since it was the only thing that she owned to wear. She didn't have any shoes; she must have lost them somewhere. The hospital gave her some shoes. She didn't even know her own name but since the doctors called her Jane Doe, that is the name that she will use until she can figure out her real name. The hospital released her but she didn't have anywhere to go but she did have a clue. She was determined to find out her identity and where she came from. She had found an old newspaper clipping in her jeans it was from Roswell New Mexico, it was about a spaceship crashing in that town.

It seemed clear to her that she had been there before and she thought that by going there it might revive her lost memories. She wanted to fill in the missing pieces of her life and she hoped that going there would provide some answers that she was seeking. She didn't know it then but going to Roswell would only lead to more unanswered question. She would go there anyway in search of her long forgotten past.


	5. Chapter 4: Jane Valenti

Chapter 4: Jane Valenti

The mysterious girl with no past arrived in the middle of the night. She didn't have much money on her just about sixty dollars that was in her jeans rolled up with the old newspaper clipping, lucky for her that it was enough to get her to Roswell and it paid for one night in the Tumble Weed Inn. Since she didn't know her first name or her last name for that matter she used the name the hospital gave her, Jane. They needed a last name for her to check in but she didn't know her last name and she didn't want anyone to call her Jane Doe anymore, therefore she decided to give herself a last name. She thought long and hard about it, when suddenly she has a flash; it was more of a partial memory of herself looking at a mail box. The only thing that she could remember is the last name Valenti.

That is why she signed her name as Jane Valenti. Since she only had enough money to stay for one night the manager, Kelli asked her if she wanted a job cleaning rooms, she accepted because she had nothing else. They didn't really take notice of how she signed in that night but the next day after she filled out the job application paperwork; they noticed it right away, and asked her about it.

After she handed in the paperwork, as she was turning to leave the manager said, "Hey, Jane wait."

She turned at the last minute and said, "What did I forget to fill out something on the form?"

"Oh, no nothing like that, I just noticed that on the form you filled out you wrote that your last name is Valenti, yes?"

"Yea, that's me why is there a problem?"

"Oh, no it's just that I know Jim Valenti and his son Kyle are you related to them?"

When she heard Kyle's name it sparked something in her, it felt as if it was a name that she should know. Sadly she shook her head disappointed once again.

Then she said, "I don't know because I don't remember much of my past. Do they live in here in town?"

The manager said, "Yes, well at least Jim does but his son left almost over a year ago, no one has seen or heard from him since. It was quite shocking to be told and there was some speculation that he ran off with Isabel, who was a married woman at the time but I'm not one to gossip. If you want to see Jim, he's the sheriff; he should be in his office at the station. I could give you a ride into town in the morning if you want?"

"Sure that would be nice. I just know that I was here in this town before. Do I look familiar to you?"

"No, sorry you don't look familiar to me but I only recently came back to town, I used to live here but a few years ago I left tried to make in Hollywood as an actress. I guess that I couldn't hack it too bad it took me a few failed years in Hollywood to realize that. I only came back a few months after Kyle left and I was quite surprised because he seemed like the small town type. I mean I thought he would live in Roswell his whole life. I was a few years ahead of him in school but when I left he told me that nothing could be out there that wasn't already here. That's why it surprised me so much when I heard he left but I will help you to figure out what happened to you, I know what's like to be lost ok?"

"Thanks Kelli, it's nice to know that I have at least one friend here."

With that Jane walked off towards her room. She knew that even though Kyle wasn't here but hopefully his dad held some answers that she was seeking. She would take Kelli up on her offer for a ride into town in the morning. The next morning "Jane" had Kelli drop her off at the sheriff station and told her that she would call her later to pick her up if should couldn't find a ride back to the Inn. Even though Jim was the sheriff again, that didn't mean he wasn't still looking on the horizon for any sign of his son and the other children that left Roswell. As they drove through town the following morning, nothing seemed to spark her memories at all. She didn't run into anyone that recognized her yet.

There was a knock on the sheriff's door that startled him out of his thoughts. His deputy said, "Sir there's a girl here to see you, she said her name's Jane Valenti, do you want me to let her in?"

Jim thought about it for a moment, and he thought that maybe it was some lost relative that was trying to look him up. So he told the deputy to show her in. He was so shocked when Tess walked in the door; it almost gave him a heart attack because he thought she was dead.


	6. Chapter 5: An old memory

Chapter 5: An old memory

He quietly got up and shut the door behind her because he didn't want anyone to hear them and then he said, "What are you doing here Tess? I thought you were dead, answer me damn it?"

No one had spoken to her so harshly but it jarred something inside of her that scared her to death and before she could answer him, she passed out. He caught her before she hit the ground, he didn't know what was going on and he had no way to contact the others that knew Tess. The reason that no one in his office knew her was because everyone except for his new deputy was off duty for the day. While she was unconscious, some of her lost memories did resurface but not all of them. When she woke up she was in an unfamiliar place, on some old couch. She was a bit disoriented as well.

"Where am I?"

He was standing over her as she awoken.

"You're at my house; I brought you here because I didn't want anyone to know about the fact that you are alive still."

"It feels like a truck ran over my head."

The things that she did remember were mostly hazy and unclear to her. Even the name that he called her "Tess" didn't sound familiar to her. For some reason though, Kyle was crystal clear to her, she remembered him but only him. The memories were vague and out of context as well. She got up and started searching the house, for what he wasn't sure but he followed her anyways.

She went into Kyle's room and said, "Kyle are you here, where are you?"

Then she collapsed again, Jim caught her as he was right behind her.

When she woke up a second time on the couch, she heard Jim's voice saying, "Tess can you hear me? Kyle's not here and I don't know why you thought he was?"

She finally sat up as the dizziness dissipated from her head. Then she said, "What did you call me?"

Jim knew that she had to be confused, therefore he said, "I called you, your name Tess Harding. What's wrong with you?"

"I knew that I was from here but I'm sorry but I don't remember you or this town at all. I have some memories of my past that has been slowly coming back to but none of it makes sense to me. I have amnesia; I hardly remember anything with the exception of your son Kyle."

"You remember Kyle but not your own name?"

"I don't know why I remember him and the memory is not that clear either. I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything is mixed up in my head, if you can tell me anything about my past I would really like to know?"

Jim didn't know how to break the bad news about who and what she really was.

Instead he told her, "Ok, I will help you, Tess but tell me what you do remember first?"

"Ok, I remember dancing with your son Kyle at some big room. It was really beautiful and for some reason I felt safe in his arms. That's all that I remember though, please help me?"

"Ok, I don't know much but I will tell you what I do know. You told me that you didn't have a family, you were an orphan, and we took you in, no questions asked. We became your family, me and my son Kyle that is. Then less than a year later you disappeared and we both thought that you were dead. I thought that you left but you didn't leave a note or anything, it seemed strange to me but Kyle was really upset that you were gone. I could tell, you and him were really close, like siblings are. I think that this is part of the reason that he left Roswell not too long after you did. I think that it hurt him that you just left without a word. Does that clear up anything for you Tess?"

"A little bit but if what you said is true, I wasn't too nice just leaving without a word. Do you think that I could have a look around to see if anything will jog my memory?"

"Yea, sure that's no problem, besides you are not the person that you used to be and there is still time to make amends for the wrongs that you did, it's not too late Tess."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

She walked around the whole house and nothing seemed to be familiar until he showed her Kyle's room. She had this memory flash of Kyle standing over her but the look he was giving her didn't seem like brotherly love, it seemed like the look that you gave to a lover.

When she saw the picture of Kyle on the wall she grabbed it and asked, "Is this him, Kyle?"

"Yea, how'd you know that was him?"

Tess had this faraway look on her face and then she said, "How could I ever forget this face, it's weird I hardly remember my own but I'll never forget his face. When I look at this picture, I feel funny inside and I don't know why. Maybe it's because I only remember him. I should go, I don't want to get fired my first week."

She turned to leave but Jim said, "Tess wait, where are you staying, what job do you have already, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, no it's fine; I have a job cleaning rooms at the Tumble Weed Inn, which is where I am staying as well. The manager Kelli has been really nice to me; I don't know what I would've done without her help."

Jim said, "That's good, are you intending to stay here in Roswell?"

"I don't know, I guess that I haven't really given it much thought because I just want to know who I am."

"Oh, because I was wondering if you wanted to stay here like you used to stay?"

It took her a minute to answer him because she was surprised that he would offer her to stay there with him.

"Wow, that's super nice and all but I wouldn't want to put you out. I mean besides would you really want to live with a complete stranger and what would people say?"

He looked at her amused because he couldn't believe that this was the same girl.

Then he said, "One you are not a stranger, I mean you may not remember me but I know you. As far as other people, I don't care what they say. You will always be like family to me. Besides if you were living here it might help you to remember. You would also be here when and if Kyle ever comes home again, don't you want to see him again?"

She thought long and hard about his offer before she accepted. She thought this might be her only chance to get her life back and she had to take it.


	7. Chapter 6: Michael & Maria

Chapter 6: Michael & Maria

Back to outside Roswell; Michael followed Maria towards their room but she slammed the door in his face yet again.

He started to pound on the door while screaming, "Come on Maria, open up and let me in? What's wrong and what did I do wrong this time?"

After a few hours Maria finally opened the door and was surprised that Michael was still sitting and waiting outside the door for her.

He could tell that she had been crying, he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you so much just tell me what's wrong what did I do? Tell me and I will try to fix it please?"

They went into their room together, as Maria grabbed the door handle to shut it, the handle melted off into her hand, which caused the door to catch on fire. Michael stepped in with his powers and put the flames out.

Then he said, "I didn't do that."

"I know you didn't do that, I did. Well not me but what's inside of me, Michael I'm having your baby. I think that the baby has powers because that never happened before I was pregnant. I can't control the baby, it just does these things without me wanting these things to happen, and they just do. Say something please Michael?"

"Ok, wow I can't believe this is happening to us, who else knows about the baby besides us, I mean?"

"Only me, you and Liz but we should decide what we are going to do right and then tell the others?"

"Yea, I just thought that you wanted to have this baby right because I want this baby no matter what trouble it causes us."

"Yea, I do want the baby too."


	8. Chapter 7: flashbacks & memories reveale

Chapter 7: flashbacks & memories revealed

Meanwhile, back in Roswell Tess is trying to adjust and remember what came before. Staying in Kyle's room is helping her to bring her memories to the surface again slowly. In fact, after she spent one night in his bed, she had a flashback, now she can't get that one night out of her head.

Flashback: it was a dark cold night and Max Evans had rejected her yet again. Tess felt sad lonely, she turned to her only friend, Kyle. He just had another bad blind date from hell, when he came into the house. He noticed that Tess was watching TV crying over Max Evans yet again. Neither of them expected what happened next to happen at all. One minute he was holding her and the next she was kissing him so desperately. It didn't end with a kiss; they ended up having sex in Kyle's bed that very night. Afterwards Tess mind warped Kyle because she didn't want him to remember that they were more than friends even if it was only for one night. While she remembered her one night with Kyle, she didn't remember using her powers on him; in fact she didn't remember even having powers at all.

Tess blinked a few times as she was trying to clear her head after the jumbled images went through her. Jim walked over to her, put his arm on her shoulder and said, "Hey, Tess are you ok, did you remember something?"

"Yes, I remembered me & Kyle in this room, in this bed together. When will he be home?"

"I honestly don't know when or even if Kyle is coming home because when he left it wasn't safe here anymore."

"Do you have any way of getting a hold of him at all?"

"Now that I think of it, yea, I do know how to contact him but it's a long shot though."

Jim texted 911 to an old number that he had for Max; while he knew that it was a long shot, he had to try and get a hold of the pod squad because he wasn't sure if Tess had her powers or not. He didn't know what to do considering that she seemed to not remember anything or she claimed that she didn't remember. He wasn't sure if he could believe her or trust her because he did that once before and it didn't end too well for him or his son, Kyle either. He needed help now more than ever before and he could only hope that someone answered his call.


End file.
